


Moving On

by BipSaj



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drinking, Emotional Hurt, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Lonnie, Minor Character(s), Post-Canon, Rare Pairings, Soft Huntara, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BipSaj/pseuds/BipSaj
Summary: Four months ago, Lonnie, Rogelio, and Kyle arrived in the Crimson Waste. Now the boys are moving on and Lonnie, aka our tipsy damaged Idiot, has a crush.
Relationships: Lonnie/Huntara
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. When I wrote this, I pictured Lonnie being 22/23.  
> 2\. If you didn't notice, Huntara clearly flirts with le barmaid in s3e2! Obviously, things have changed.

“Lonnie, we have some news,” Kyle declared enthusiastically. “Rogelio and I found an apartment in the Valley of the Lost!”

“You’ve _got_ to be kidding me.” Lonnie was not enthused. She was glad they finally got together; their relationship was beyond cute. But they’d only been in the Crimson Waste for four months and to her, it felt a little too soon for them to be moving on. One look at Kyle’s hurt face and Rogelio’s ‘seriously Lonnie?’ look told her she’d better fix her attitude, quick.

She sighed, rolled her eyes, and slowly clapped. “Brava guys. That’s _really_ great news.” Sarcasm dripped from every word, expressing her disdain for the news.

Kyle’s pale face lit up at her comment. It was unclear whether he was being gullible or just ignoring Lonnie's feigned authenticity. What was clear was how he managed to stay so pale in the desert. His skin should’ve been a golden tan by now, but Kyle rarely left their desert bunk, especially when Rogelio was home. Lonnie scolded herself. _You idiot. You should’ve seen this coming_.

“When are you moving?”

“ _Day after tomorrow,”_ Rogelio signed.

“Isn’t it wonderful?!” Kyle exclaimed. It was rare to see him this excited for something. Lonnie cursed the pang of sadness she felt. The Crimson Waste had begun to feel…homey. Now, she was feeling abandoned.

After a picture tour of their new shack and promising to help them move, Lonnie left the boys alone. She walked across the desert to clear her head. Spotting the Tavern, she thought, _Fuck it, why not_? 

The bar was mostly empty, but she took the seat in the center of the counter anyway.

“A shot of Snake Wine,” she ordered.

“Oof, rough day?” Melissa asked, grabbing a cone for the drink.

“Nope.” Lonnie replied. She refused to acknowledge any frustrations about her rooming situation.

The barmaid knew not to push her. Lonnie didn’t frequent the bar, but Melissa was aware of her ‘menacing yet formidable’ attitude. She gained Lonnie’s respect four months prior when the threesome stumbled into the tavern after weeks of travelling, their bodies drained and dehydrated. Kyle was strapped to Rogelio’s back, suffering from heat stroke. Melissa helped them; she saved the boy’s life. Lonnie thanked her afterwards.

But that was it. The two weren’t friends.

“Hmmph.” Melissa scoffed and served up a cone filled with amber liquid. Lonnie tipped it back, swallowing the drink in one gulp. She shuddered as the alcohol’s warmth slid down her throat and spread across her chest before hitting her stomach.

She was two shots in and on her third round of Quicksand cocktails (“make them doubles,”) when she heard the _thwap_ of the entrance curtain. A large shadow grew behind her, and from the smirk on Melissa’s face, Lonnie knew exactly who it was. It didn’t take a genius to spot the barmaid’s not-so-subtle crush on the leader of the Crimson Waste, Huntara.

“Melissa. Grumpy.” That was her nickname for Lonnie.

“Huntara.” Lonnie and Melissa spoke simultaneously in strikingly different tones; it evoked a short but hearty laugh from the purple-skinned woman. Something inside Lonnie fluttered at the sound of that laughter.

“I’ll have whatever she’s having,” Huntara said in her usual gruff tone.

“You don’t want that,” Melissa opined, leaning in. Her voluminous raspberry red ponytail pooled over her muscular shoulder.

“Yeah? And why is that?”

Seizing her opportunity, the barmaid put a hand to her mouth and loudly whispered, “It’s Lonnie’s 'rough day' drink.”

“You know I can hear you, right?” Lonnie snapped, earning a smug smile from the barmaid.

Huntara slapped Lonnie’s back. “Every day is a rough day for Grumpy. There’s nothing anyone can do about it.” Melissa’s smile fell and Lonnie silently swore. The woman wasn’t wrong.

“Just pour me a drink, I have good news.” Huntara said.

Melissa gave Huntara a large cone of her favorite ale, making excessive hand contact in the process. It was a previously successful move that yielded no reaction this time; it hadn’t for several weeks. This realization, paired with Melissa’s overt frustration, filled Lonnie with a strange delight.

“Lonnie,” Huntara started. “I want you to come to Bright Moon with me.” 

The ex-Horde soldier nearly did a spit-take. This was the good news?

“Bright Moon? Why would I ever go to Bright Moon?”

“I’ll be honest, Grumpy,” Huntara replied. “When I met you four months ago, I didn’t think you’d become my second. But we expunged the Horde from the Valley of the Lost. We united the crews. You stood by me when Prime attacked us. I wouldn’t be ‘Strongest in the Crimson Waste’ again without you.”

Lonnie felt heat rise in her cheeks. She loved a good compliment, but this felt different. She steeled herself. “But why do you want _me_ in Bright Moon?” she asked again, finishing her cocktail.

Huntara chugged her ale and placed a few coins on the table. “The Alliance is throwing a party and I'm invited.” She turned her whole body towards Lonnie. “When I go, I want you by my side. We’ll represent the Crimson Waste, together.”

Melissa’s mouth dropped while Lonnie’s mind reeled. The Crimson Waste was thriving, which was certainly reason to celebrate! But a party? In Bright Moon? Had Huntara forgotten who Lonnie was? Making matters worse, Lonnie’s buzzed brain became very aware of the tingling sensation travelling through her as Huntara’s narrow eyes locked onto hers. _By her side? As her…date?_ Lonnie shook her head. This was just the alcohol talking.

“Pause,” she said, breaking eye contact. “I came to the Crimson Waste to forget about the Rebellion. Those princesses won’t want me there. They’ll probably arrest me on sight.”

“They won’t. And whatever softie can’t handle you being there can choose to leave.” Huntara’s booming voice contrasted with her startlingly soft stare. For a split second, Lonnie felt herself melt but quickly regained composure. _What is happening right now? Get a grip, Lonnie._

“Unless you prefer to miss the buffet of a lifetime,” Huntara added. Food was always a convincing point, right?

Damn those double cocktails. Lonnie wanted a taste of one specific thing, and she was tempted to ask, “ _who’s on the menu?”_. She hadn’t been this flustered since her crush on Adora.

 _But Adora left, remember?_ _And Kyle and Rogelio are leaving too._

No. She was not about to do this. Tonight was all about clearing her head.

“When is it?” she asked instead.

“It’s the day after tomorrow.”

 _Shit._ Of course it was on the same day her roommates leave. Lonnie wanted to ignore her fear of abandonment, not be reminded of it.

At that moment, Melissa butted in. “Are you sure this is a good idea? Think of our reputation, ‘Tara. Do you really want an ex-Horde soldier representing the Crimson Waste?”

A pained expression flashed across Huntara’s face. As quick as it came, it left. But Lonnie saw it. She knew that look. She’d worn it before, the look of someone hurt by words but couldn’t let it be seen. Why did she make that look? _Could she feel sorry for me?_ Lonnie thought. The last thing Lonnie wanted was Huntara's pity. That, along with the date of the party, made her more than ready to decline.

Huntara’s face hardened as she looked at the barmaid. “Our reputation? We’re all misfits here. Being a Horde deserter is the perfect representation.”

 _And now she’s defending me._ Lonnie wanted to hate this. People didn’t stand up for her. They either got sick of her or didn’t want her or…she pushed them away. And they always left.

But drunk brain also thought _, did Huntara just call me perfect?_

Melissa’s face turned dark red against her pale cerulean skin. “Whatever,” she grumbled, and stormed off.

Huntara turned back to Lonnie and unsettled her once again with that soft gaze. “What’s your answer, Grumpy? Will you accompany me to Bright Moon?" She grabbed Lonnie’s arm near her elbow. The gesture, however platonic in intent, was like fire against Lonnie’s skin. She glanced at Huntara’s hand. _For fucks sake, why am I like this?_

Three thoughts dominated Lonnie’s mind as the snake wine shots and Quicksand cocktails (which had tequila, sherry, and Mezcal) fully hit her system. 1. Kyle and Rogelio were leaving her. 2. Going to a party in Bright Moon meant dealing with Adora, who left her. And 3. Whatever she felt about Huntara needed to be shut down to avoid being left.

So, Lonnie didn’t simply decline or say, “I’ll think about it.” She said,

“If you think I’m gonna go parade around those princesses, think again. I won’t humiliate myself. Melissa’s right. _I’m_ the asshole and I shouldn’t represent the Crimson Waste.

“And I don’t need your pity, Huntara. I’m no stellar person, and you—” she stood up to exit, “You, do _not_ need to pretend you like me.” Huntara’s face went from soft to confused.

“So, go! Celebrate Adora and her merry band of magical idiots. They’re the reason Hordak’s psychotic daddy is now a fucking space tree.” She sighed as she reached the entrance. “You don’t need me. You might as well move on.”

Lonnie walked out the bar and instantly facepalmed.

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody:  
> Me: why isn't Hunnie/Lontara a THING?!
> 
> I'm writing more Lonnie/Huntara stuff b/c I really like the idea of them lowkey being best friends.  
> As always, thanks for reading. :D


End file.
